Devil's Angel
by SexyTurtle75
Summary: Samantha Michealis, daughter of Satan, and sister of Sebastian Michealis is fated to one day fight a reaper in a duel. However what happens when she discovers she has forbidden feelings for the Trancy butler? What is to happeno dear Samantha? ClaudeXOC Fourth Chapter rewritten! Now read!
1. Chapter 1

**So my friend wanted me to write her a ClaudeXOC fanfic this is that fanfic. I would like to point out that I will not leave The Hybrid. I love that story with a passion and will not leave it until it is finished! This will be a side story and will be updated whenever I fucking feel like it. I present the Devil's Angel.**

**Well damn now I feel like I should open commissions for stories…**

It was any other day at the Trancy Estate, however it wasn't. Three demons had gathered before the Trancy Earl and one very pissed off Phantomhive Earl. Two of the demons of course were Claude and Sebastian glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. Silent threats being transferred. The third however, was a woman, with hair as clean as snow that cascaded down her back in luscious waves ending at the middle of her back. Her eyes held two different colors in them. One was blue, like the morning sky or the ocean on a calm summer's day, it was warm and welcoming. The other a murky brown that held malice and threats behind her expressionless face.

"Why have you called me here Alois, I have important work for her Majesty!" The blue haired boy shouted.

The blonde giggled, "Ciel that is exactly why I have called you here!"

"What do you mean?" Ciel yelled, Alois motioned for the stoic butler at his side and handed him something. Claude walked to the other end, the air growing hostile as the two males grew closer. Sebastian tensed incase the other tried something.

"Sebastian," the woman murmured to the man. She placed her hand on the man's shoulder. The butlers' expression softened at the gesture. Claude however turned his glare on her. Who was she, a vile creature such as her, to be in his presence? Claude drew nearer to the boy and handed him a letter. His glare never leaving the woman, when he turned and walked away he could feel her eyes following him.

Ciel gasped; on the back of the cream colored envelope set in a cheery red wax was the royal seal. "What is the meaning of this?" Ciel shouted in rage at the envelope before him.

Alois laughed manically. "That's why you're here Ciel! Read it! Hurry!" The earl's voice seemed to be dripping with hysterics as he calmed himself.

Ciel tore open the envelope, it read:

_Dear Alois Trancy,_

_It has come to my attention that Kaitlyn Schaefer is a sexy beast. It has come to my attention that recent killings in London have increased drastically. With no new reports from the Phantomhive Earl Ciel, we request that you join him in this investigation. It is with high hopes that this pairing produces faster results and efficient investigative ability._

_We have sent a letter to the Phantomhive Earl about this arrangement and ask that you meet with him as soon as it is allowed to work out a strategy. High expectations rest on your shoulders Alois Trancy, families in London will once again rest easy when the murderer is stopped and children are safe from certain death once more._

_I wish you the best of luck on your endeavors._

_Sincerely her Majesty,_

_Queen Victoria._

The blue haired earl stared dumbfounded at the soft parchment between his hands. He had never received a letter! "What is she talking about? I had reports brought to her last week about the recent capture of Calvin Settar, a member of the group committing the crimes!" Ciel roared. "Samantha! What happened when you delivered hose reports! Tell me every detail and I order you not to lie!" Ciel slammed his fist down on the table and turned his glare to the silent women beside him. His one eyed glare piercing her to the very core.

Hatred for the boy boiled inside her, what kind of person was he to be commanding her, an uncontracted demon no less, to do something! She took a breath, "I have told you many times my lord, I went to her Majesty's palace three weeks ago, when I stepped out of the carriage I approached a man and told him my business, which was to deliver the reports. He was rather odd dressed all in black I suppose; however I quickly dismissed that factor when he said he would take them. I handed him the envelope and walked back to the carriage. When I looked back he was gone but I just assumed he had gone inside."

Ciel gritted his teeth, "Anything else odd about this man?" His glared turned onto Alois.

"Well there was the fact that he had golden eyes…" Her voice faded out. Eyes widening when she caught the smirk planted on the Trancy butlers lips. His golden eyes flashing with amusement. "You… I thought…"

"ALOIS! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING! YOU SABATOGED THOSE REPORTS!" Ciel bellowed, standing up and onto the table with the intention of killing the Trancy Earl. Claude took a defensive stance in front of his master, knowing if the young boy would be easy to throw off.

"Young master wait!" The two servants called, grasping each of the boys shoulder pulling him back into his chair, the maid started to soothingly stroke her lords arm, attempting to suppress his violent shudders of rage.

"Now, now, Ciel…" Alois taunted, humor glimmering in his eyes. "If you kill me I will have to sick Claude on you, and we wouldn't want that now would we? Then we wouldn't be able to work together!" He gave another laugh.

"I will never work with you Alois Trancy, you are nothing but scum under my foot! A wolf in sheep's clothing! You are twisted and insane. Not even if hell froze over would I work with you!" Ciel screamed.

The mood grew dark and Alois's cheery mood dampened harshly. "Eat shit Ciel Phantomhive."

_TTTT_

Samantha walked down the dark halls of the Trancy Manor, they had been allowed- more like forced- to stay the night. Ciel had requested something sweet along with tea, and Samantha taking pity on the child, for having to work with Alois, sneaked her way into the kitchen using her demonic senses to avoid others. She carried the tray in one hand, the other swinging idly by her side. Her footsteps gave off a soft thump.

However when she came across an ajar door she slowed her pace to something she found uncomfortable, desperate to not be heard she found herself wobbling every step with her painstakingly slow stride. Coming up to the door she stopped, wondering who in their right minds would be up at this late hour, aside from her fuming master. She stopped just before the opening and peeked inside.

Sitting on his lavish bed sat the Earl, Alois, at his feet knelt the Trancy Butler, Claude, buttoning his night shirt, and on the blond it looked more like dress. Claude buttoned the silk shirt with ease, when he was half way down however Alois unbuttoned the top few. "Aw what's wrong? Frustrated are we?"

Claude adjusted his pointless glasses, "No your highness." Alois frowned at his remark. Tossing his head back he frowned at the ceiling, then a thought came to mind, and he smirked. Looking back at the man before him he brushed away a piece of raven hair from his face and tucking it behind Claude's ear. A smirk formed when he saw the butler pause momentarily. Sam was surprised to find that she had a grip on the door, and it was strong. It shocked her that the door hadn't splintered from under her grip. She wanted to look away, she found the scene before her pointless and it was only a distraction. Except she couldn't, her eyes were locked onto the scene before her. A deep hatred had gathered in her, for what reason she couldn't explain. And she loathed that feeling; Sam wanted to beat it out of her, to smoother the burning flame of hatred until it was nothing but wisps of smoke.

Alois then tauntingly took away the butler's glasses, hoping for more reactions out of his emotionless butler. Claude looked at the Earl, his golden eyes holding no emotion; he could smell the stupid girl outside of the doorway. The boy held them innocently in one hand, but tauntingly near his mouth. Sam remained unnoticed by him. "What's wrong Claude?" He teased.

"Nothing, your highness." He said, his voice even void of emotion while on the inside he was growing weary of the boy and his antics. Alois frowned again, allowing Claude to finish buttoning and to take back his glasses. Claude often wondered why he had gotten the glasses; they were utterly useless to him what with his sharper-than-human vision. The demon was able to make out a birds nest in the tree through the vicious storm that had started pounding down. Even the figure that was making its way towards the estate this very moment, unaffected by the storm. If he had turned around he would be able to see the tiniest sliver of Sam's skirt.

Sam walked away, her vision blurred by anger. Even still she didn't know why she felt it. All she wanted to do was hurt the Trancy Earl anyway possible. She needed a way to release the pent up emotions within her. Bringing Ciel his desired items she left, and returned to the room she was given. Pacing the long perimeter of the room she rolled her shoulders, clenched and unclenched her fists. With her amount of power she couldn't just simply lose control, especially in a house that was not her own. Sam wanted to be rid of this place and dawn could not arrive fast enough for her.

_TTTT_

"And what, exactly, is your business here!" Alois yelled at the woman before him. The lady raised a golden eyebrow at the boy and pulled her thigh length blonde hair over her shoulder.

"…" She stayed silent and glanced at the butler behind him who gave off a menacing aura. _Great, one of THOSE_ _are here… cocky bastards._ She thought irritably. "I am here on royal business."

"What is that business?"

She sighed; clearly the Earl was not going to cooperate. She handed him a letter, "I am here to see the Trancy Earl." Alois's eye twitched.

"I am the Trancy Earl."

"Oh… I apologize… if you read the letter all will be explained." Alois tore at the envelope, throwing the shredded pieces to the ground. It read:

_Dear Trancy Earl,_

_We have discovered a letter that has threatened your life along with two others, our sources of where the letter was discovered is to be kept in secret and we cannot disclose that to you. We have sent Miss Kyra Lotem to defend you._

_She is a strong and well trained soldier from America and will defend you till her end. As those are her orders, she shall follow you were ever you go and will serve you just as a butler or maid would. We hope this does not inconvenience you in anyway, however with the current investigation your safety is of utmost importance to us._

_Please stay well, we hope to track and eliminate this threat soon._

_Sincerely her Majesty,_

_Queen Victoria_

Alois's eye twitched again. Why would the queen send some… some girl to his manor? He was perfectly fine here. Nobody cared about him anyways, well nobody except Claude that is. Alois tensed his jaw, "Claude, show her to the dining hall… she must be starved from her long journey."

"Yes your highness, please follow me Miss Lotem." Claude gestured to a long and narrow hallway; Kyra followed the black-clad butler. She stayed silent the entire time, when they entered the dining room she noticed how lavishly decorated it was. _It seems as though Alois lives to impress…_ she thought in awe as she looked around. She did take note of the three others there. Sebastian, Ciel, and Sam. She noted also how they looked shocked when she entered by the fact that their eyes widened. Claude pulled out a chair and pushed it in when the blonde haired woman sat down. When he left Sam opened her mouth to speak.

"Ka-"

"Shh" Kyra silenced the demon. Placing a finger to her pale lips, "One should not speak unless necessary. Otherwise it wastes ones time." She advised dusting off her shirt when there was nothing there to begin with. She adjusted the glasses resting on her nose, and gave a small smile to the boy across from her. "Lord Phantomhive, if you keep making strange faces your expression may just freeze like that." She also added idly as she played with a fork between her hands.

Claude returned moments later with a plate of food, and set it down before her. He bowed as she waved him away and began to devour the food in front of her. When the demon was gone Ciel spoke, "Why are you here…?"

"Queens orders Lord Phantomhive."

"Don't call me that, we are friends aren't we? You have saved me countless times…"

"I don't know what you are talking about Lord Phantomhive, this is the first time I have meet you."

"Then explain why you are here."

"As I have said it is by the Queens orders."

"You don't serve the Queen though!" Ciel slammed his fist on the table, why was she always so difficult.

"I have my reasons. Do not question them… Ciel Phantomhive."

Alois burst through the doors at that very moment, laughing like a child. "So! Everybody it seems that we shall all be working together!" Alois ran to Kyra, "You are to stay with me at all times, as ordered by the Queen, is that clear?"

"Yes, your highness." She stated bowing. Alois hesitated, how did she know to call him that? However he pushed aside that thought when Claude opened a window.

"Yes, anyway, at the moment however I need you to leave the room as we discuss some private matters." Kyra bowed and left. When the doors closed behind her Alois turned and glared at everyone. "Alright who called her to come here?"

"My lord?" Sam asked,

"DON'T PLAY DUMB YOU STUPID TART! I KNOW ONE OF YOU CALLED HER HERE!" Alois shouted throwing a plate across the room at Sam, she narrowly avoided the hit as Sebastian pulled her out of the way. "Who is she and why is she here?" Alois demanded. As the wind blew the trees outside casted a shadow across the curtain, and with the gust it flittered the curtains making the shadow look almost… human-like.

"Her name is Kaitlyn Schaefer, I have met her once before but that is all I know of her." Sebastian informed the Trancy Earl. This seemed to calm the blonde slightly.

"Why is she here?"

"If I knew don't you think I would have told you?" Ciel asked. "I was just as surprised as you could have been with her arrival." This infuriated Alois more. He shoved all the dishes to the floor causing a great crash of broken dishes and glasses. Storming out of the room Alois left the four in silence. He returned moments later however.

"Claude… find her and bring her here." Alois ordered. He didn't even notice the fact that Claude didn't move, "Is that dumb girl even human?" He questioned Sebastian. The butler gave a small shrug. Alois felt drained now… he slumped down in a chair and placed his head on the table, looking as if death was coming for him. "Oh what's the use… Claude…" He called the butler who walked over and knelt down. Alois began to subconsciously stroke the man's hair. Earning stares from the other three. The blonde leaned over and essentially fell onto the butler, not even caring.

There it was again, that extreme loathing that had formed in Sam last night, she still hadn't figured out as to why it even was there. It only flared when Alois touched Claude in some way. When… Alois touched… Claude… Alois… touched Claude… Alois… Claude… touched… touched Claude… Claude… Claude… Sam blanked out, her mind focusing on the Raven haired Trancy butler, going over those three words. Alois touched Claude. Claude, Claude, Claude. It was all she could think about. It drove her mind insane. The answer was on the very tip of her tongue, so close but yet oh so far, she could almost taste it. _I don't' understand… oh Lucifer… _She cursed,_ why do I have this deep hatred; all I can think about is that butler. The fact that Alois would touch him in that way drives me up a wall and I don't even know why. It makes me want to slaughter a whole town just from a small touch. _She kept up her mental rant trying to solve something so simple.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Alois move his hands, his stare blank, his hair covering his face. His hands made for the butlers tie. Samantha snapped, and decided to throw the 9 ft. long table at the wall.

"SAM!" Ciel shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Sam, without success, tried to suppress shudders of violent rage and to block out the voices calling for spilled blood. Everything was disoriented in her vision, her demonic senses strong and a burning sensation in her throat. _Death_ her mind whispered to her, _Death to the Trancy Earl for daring to defile what you lay claim to. Satisfy your hunger, Daughter of Satan, slack your need for violence and chaos._

She heard Ciel's shout, and willed herself to answer, however it wasn't his question she was answering. "HATRED FOR EVERYTHING! A THIRST FOR DEATH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! YOU-" She pointed to the Phantomhive Earl, "YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A SPOILED BRAT! I DO NOT SERVE YOU YET YOU FORCE ME AROUND LIKE SOME SLAVE!" She turned her rath next to the Trancy boy, "THEN THERE IS YOU, ALOIS TRANCY! A CORRUPTED CHILD! ACTING AS A SLUT, IT SICKENS ME!" She turned to the curtains lashing around like a whip, a shadow casted onto the floor. "STEP OUT REAPER KAITLYN SCHAEFER! FIGHT ME AND FACE YOUR FATE! WEAK AND PATHETIC! ALWAYS RUNNING! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE THE HUMAN YOU ARE!" She snarled. The female from before stepped out, her appearance completely changed. She wore pants, a black as piercing as the night, a black jacket covered her torso, buttoned as far as it can go, covering her white shirt and holding in her black tie. Her hair was brought up into a tight ponytail. She casually flicked her head to the side, removing the bangs from her vision. She tightened her grip on the scythe she held, both of her hands on the heavy black pole, the curved metal glinting cruelly in the light.

Her black shoes clacked on the tiled floor, "I didn't want to fight you, but if you say it is my fate to fight you one day then so be it. My blade shall pierce your body. Come, Samantha Michealis, daughter of Satan, sister of Sebastian and demon scum! SHOW ME YOUR RECORD!" Kaitlyn lifted her scythe and jumped into the air, slamming down onto the demon, once and for all finding out her enemies secrets. It had been stated since their birth that the two would meet and clash, their fight would be known by all species for eternity, their clash would disrupt the heavens and hell.

The demon dodged the others blow, and struck out her foot like a snake, sending the reaper to the wall. "Give up reaper! You will die today!"

"I refuse to die!" She shouted back as she stood, and charged, her scythe at the ready.

Sam easily dodged, what the woman had said caused her to laugh, "You refuse to die? Ha-ha! That is impossible! You will die and I swear it shall be by my hand!" She grabbed the blonde's weapon as she had swung it, easily ripping it out of the girls grip, turning on her foot and sending her flying at another wall. Kaitlyn fell to the floor and stood, dusting off nothing with her black gloves.

"If one has enough will power anything is possible." She muttered, she picked up a shattered piece of wood and threw it at the demon, who easily dodged it. However it gave the blonde the necessary time she needed as she charged ripping her scythe back and slashing at the demon. The blade cut a long, jagged, and deep cut along her side. "Now, show me your darks secrets, your delicious past, you cannot hide from my eyes!" A film reel spilled out for all to see, well the other two demons that is, who had taken a defensive position in front of their contractors. Samantha's reel was short; she was straining to keep her life hidden from this reaper. To keep her weaknesses a secret, but one part slipped out.

A voice echoed around the room.

_I don't know why I have these deep feelings of hatred, the child has done nothing to me. But as I sit here and think, it dawns on me._

A picture of the Trancy butler played out, everyone's eyes trained on it.

Sam's voice rang in their ears.

_I am in love with the Trancy Butler_.

**TARDAR! It is finished, so yeah. Kaitlyn, that you all know and love from The Hybrid is in the Devil's Angel. I would like to point out a few things.**

**If you scroll back up to the beginning you will see Claude called Sam a vile creature. There is a reason for him saying that, I don't know when it will be explained but hopefully it shall be one day.**

**Did you catch the "blooper" in the letter? I did put it there on purpose, my friend was watching me type that part so I decided to write it like that. Needless to say it was funny as fuck.**

**This is not over yet, in case you think so. I actually have a bad ass plot forming which I should write down in case I forget.**

**The prophecy actually will play a role in this but it won't affect the story that much**

**Sebastian and Sam are brother and sister… just in case you didn't pick that up, they are also the kids of Satan. HER IDEA NOT MINE!**

**The following is our actually convo…**

**Now some wise words from Sami! (my friend who wanted me to write this): Their will be bitches.! :D LOL. Pictures, they will be pictures. And Hoes.**

**Well Sami… that was interesting…**

**Sami: You love me and you know it.**

**Yes, yes I do.**

**Sami: I make life interesting…**

**HUSH CHILD!**

**Sami: NOOO! Hey, why does Sebastian get to hide the juicy shit and I can't?**

**I don't fucking know. Now this authors note is far to long so shush.**

**Sami: It is never too long, I am gonna go kill some dragons now on Skyrim cause OBVIOUSLY it's too long! It's never too long**

**Please review! I promise I won't always have long A/N like this one! Oh and take the poll on my bio! THIS WILL BE UPDATED WHEN EVER THE FUCK I FEEL LIKE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello my readers… never thought I would be updating this one so soon.**

**Thank you to Justiceintheworldofhp-yeahright for reviewing, it gave me hope that this story wasn't gonna be just a waste of time. :D**

**Note: This chapter is just for humor and filling and such.**

_2012_

Sam's eye twitched at the sight before her "What…. What are you…. What the fuck are you doing?" She questioned the blonde at the table.

"Playing poker!" Kaitlyn smiled at the agitated demon. Ever since that fated day at Trancy Manor the two women had become unlikely friends, even though they both knew it wouldn't last. "Reapers only, so sorry."

Sam crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, "What do you mean 'reapers only?'"

"I mean reapers only. It's pretty self-explanatory Sam." Kaitlyn sighed placing her cards down. "Three of a kind…" Placing her head in her hands she drummed her fingers on the wooden table's surface. She just couldn't cut it tonight, she kept getting shit cards. "Grell?"

"So sorry Kaitlyn… four of a kind!" He announced laying the cards flat for all to see. She banged her head against the table in irritation.

"Will?"

"Royal flush…" The black haired reaper stated showing the other two.

"How do you do it Will? You really can play poker!" Grell said.

Will shrugged and leaned back in his chair, over the years he had become more relaxed and laid back –much of that was thanks to Kaitlyn joining the London Branch.

"Tonight was not my night…" Kaitlyn groaned banging her head once more.

Sam reached towards the deck of cards, "Well if you let me play I am sure things would be more interesting."

A hand came slamming down upon Sam's as she grabbed the deck. "Back off bitch." Kaitlyn mumbled into the table.

"Oh fine! But don't blame me if you wake up in a well tomorrow!" Sam threatened.

"There isn't a well for miles around us, plus even if you did manage to find one you would be too lazy to drag me there anyway." Kaitlyn stated.

"Touché…"

"Well!" Kaitlyn said lifting her head suddenly bright and cheery once more, "I say we played enough tonight! Besides, I can't take losing anymore." The three reapers stood up from the table, Grell and Will pulling on coats for the chilly winter air.

Standing on the front step Kaitlyn waved as the two drove away. "You two can come out now." Kaitlyn called to the foliage. Sebastian jumped down from the trees as she cut off and Ciel walked out from a bush.

"I can't stand reapers…" Ciel mumbled.

"I can hear you Ciel, besides you shouldn't be such a judgmental bitch. You and I are friends after all so you should get to know the others."

"That's because you are the only entertaining reaper I have met." Ciel said stepping inside. Kaitlyn laughed and ruffled the boys' hair, effectively irritating him.

"Well thanks, means a lot to me." Across the room Sam and Sebastian glared at each other. They hadn't been on good terms since the incident. You couldn't even call them siblings anymore, enemies would work nicely but that wasn't quite it either.

Tension in the room grew and Ciel and Kaitlyn shifted uncomfortably. "So Sebastian…" Kaitlyn said but was quickly silenced when the raven haired man brushed past her and up the stairs.

Sam yelled after him, "Why don't you just stop acting like a child and get over it Sebastian! That happened years ago yet you are still holding this against me! I am your sister for Pete's sake!"

"Run for cover Ciel…" Kaitlyn whispered as she dived behind a couch Ciel quickly following. No response came from Sebastian, Sam was clearly hurt by this. All these years later it seemed like Kaitlyn was her only friend.

_Flashback_

_A soft knock came on the door, "Go away!" She yelled throwing a bottle against the wood. The bottle of wine shattered loudly against it and stained the carpet below the impact site red._

_What anger Sam even more was that the door opened, turning to it preparing to throw a book this time Sam was shocked to find the reaper in the door way. "Samantha…"_

"_I don't want to talk to a reaper right now, much less the one who just attacked me."_

"_You started the battle, now shut up and let me talk." The commanding tone of Kaitlyn shocked the white haired demon. Who was she to think that she, Kaitlyn Schaefer, a mere reaper, could order her, Samantha Michaelis, daughter of Satan, around as if she were some mutt?_

"_How dare you talk to me that way!"_

"_How dare you run of and act like a child." Sam remained silent after the insult. "I'm sorry that you have feelings for your brothers' mortal enemy but if you don't stop hiding and being a big baby that won't really matter now will it?"_

_Kaitlyn sighed and stepped over the glass shards, "What I am trying to say is… well… if you need anybody to talk to or to confide in, granted we may be enemies, but I will be here for you."_

"_Why would I trust my enemy? If I do that then you can discover my weaknesses making me easier to kill of when the time comes."_

"_Because Sam, at the moment, I am the only one who is willing to listen. Face it, I am the only one you have really got."_

_Flashback end_

Sam snapped back into reality when she found Kaitlyn shaking her, "Sam…. Dude… Sam. You okay?" The blonde reaper questioned.

Ciel stood back, wary of Sam, knowing what power she had and that she could snap at any moment, especially after one of her 'episodes'. "Yeah… what happened?"

"You spaced out; it's been an hour and a half. Did you have another one of your episodes?" Ciel asked her. Sam was silent for a moment, then nodded. **(A/N: What Sam's episodes are is when she essentially spaces out and has a flashback, usually they will be used to fill in details for the readers.)** "What was it about this time… your dad?"

Sam shook her head, "It was after my freak out… when you came and talked to me Kaitlyn."

"Oh… joy… I remember you almost threw a book at me, a dictionary if I remember correctly." The reaper said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. The two demons laughed.

"Yes, that's right." Sam assured the blonde. Stretching her arms leisurely the elder demon yawned dramatically.

"Sam are you tired?" Ciel asked sarcastically.

"You don't say Ciel?" Kaitlyn teased. Sam was always left exhausted after her flashbacks, she never really new why, it was the only thing that made her sleepy, but it didn't bother her. Sleeping was a luxury for demons and she loved to indulge in this particular one as much as possible.

"I am just a tiny bit tired, so I think I will head up stairs." Sam said yawning again, as she walked up the wooden steps.

"Well Ciel, it's just you and me again tonight." She heard Kaitlyn say below, "Ready to get your ass kicked in Left 4 Dead?"

"You wish," Ciel laughed. Closing the door to her own room Sam crawled onto the mattress and didn't even bother to pull the sheets over her, they would end up on the floor anyway. So really what was the point?

Pulling the pillow over her head Sam closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep.

_Dream~_

"_Daddy?" A little girl appearing the age of 5 spoke to a man who couldn't be seen. "Why do all the other children hate me? Everyone avoids me and looks at me with disgust… I don't understand it. I have never done anything to them daddy."_

"_Hush my child," The voice of Satan spoke with such gentleness it would surprise anybody else, "It is because of how you look my child, it will play a big role in your life. Many people consider it a curse."_

"_A curse?" The child gazed at the man in the shadows with her unique eyes. "What do you mean daddy? The way I look is a curse? But mommy said I was beautiful…" Her eyes fell downcast as she stared at the rocky floor beneath her._

"_You are my child, but only in the eyes of an angel." A hand reached out and rested on the white hair of the girl, black nails contrasting sharply with the color. "Many believe you to be an angel from the way you look."_

"_But daddy they should be able to smell that I am a demon like you, mommy, and brother!" She protested wiping away the fresh tears, to find out she looked like an angel had hurt her more than anything. Angels where disgusting creatures, enemies of demons, do-gooders for god and betrayers of her father._

_To find out she looked like one was the worst thing she could ever know._

"_That is the thing my child, you do not have a demonic scent to notify the other demons of what you are. This is why they hate you, you must be careful my child, many demons will not waste the chance to kill you."_

"_Daddy I am strong though!"_

"_You are strong my child, however you must fully harvest your powers, until you do that you must always be on your guard and be swift to run from danger. You will be strong, and even more beautiful than you are now. Your strength and power will match that of your brothers." In a whisper he added, "As well as that of your enemy." Satan withdrew is hand from the child's head._

"_Daddy, will I be able to see you soon?" Satan remained quiet. The dream ended._

Sam awoke in a cold sweat, she always did after that dream, it frightened her more than anything could. To find out she had been born to look like an angel and that every day of her life as a child was in great danger had been terrifying.

Her father had told her that not having a demonic scent and looking the way she did would play a part in her life, what it was she did not know. That was what terrified her the most. Looking at the clock she saw it was 12:36, she had been sleeping only for a few hours, but that was enough for her.

Sam couldn't sit in her bed when she had this dream, she couldn't stay still. It reminded her how when she was little she had to constantly be moving for fear of death. So that's what she did. Opening her window she jumped out onto the street below.

Running down the streets at an inhuman speed slowly relieved her of her fear, but not all of it. Maybe if she feasted on a soul or two she would feel better. It had been some time since she at and she was quite hungry.

_It's decided then, I shall satisfy my hunger with the most delicious soul I can find._ Smelling the air around her, her eyes glowing a demonic pink she set out in search of her meal. To hell with secrecy and careful tactics, if she could find a small secluded town she would slaughter the entire place.

Sam didn't bother with contracts; she hadn't for hundreds of years. They were useless and bothersome. Souls she preferred seemed to find her, she never had to mold it and change it to her liking like Sebastian did. What she actually enjoyed most out of it all was the actual killing of her meal. The begs of mercy and pleads to stop made her mouth water.

Sam loved having power over others.

**Woot, it's done, the second chapter of Devil's Angel, so Sami do you approve? Well anyway the next chapter will have Sam slaughtering some people that actually have nothing to do with the story line, just felt like adding some action.**

**But yes, Sam does look like an angel, friend's idea not mine. I don't even know how a demon can look like an angel… but that will affect the story line and such. Then I have a third fanfic I am writing a the moment. I need to stop writing more things, seriously. I should just focus on this one and The Hybrid.**

**I do believe this is the shortest chapter I have ever written ever in the history of chapters I have written, but I really didn't have ideas for it. So yeah, it was in my brain and now you are reading it.**

**I should really stop writing now, okay yeah. That's a good plan. Well please leave a review so tata!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was gonna spend a day or two and go over this and edit it but then I thought "You know what? Fuck it." And thus this chapter was born. woohoo**

**Just essentially be prepared for violence, I may or may not have to hike up the rating after this chapter so I am going to leave that up to you bros to decide.**

Sam hovered over the baby's crib, **(A/N: Can I just add that I feel like a monster for what I am about to write?)** the child had slept soundly, unaffected by the shattering of glass from when Sam and smashed through the window. _How peaceful… how innocent…_ Sam thought dragging her finger up the side of the small child's face.

A few moments later Sam heard voices above her, "Andrew what was that?" A woman said, fright clearly heard in her voice.

"I don't know Abigail…" A gruff male voice replied. Sam allowed a small smile to grace her features, it was perfect, and nobody would ever find this small secluded place. Sam had ran for miles in a short amount of time, what she hadn't expected to find was a small little town hidden away in the forest a short ways from town. The town seemed to have cut itself off from the rest of the world everything was made by hand; she assumed it was an Amish place.

"It could have been a robber… the baby!" The woman exclaimed followed by a rush of footsteps.

"Abigail wait!" More footsteps. "Come back to bed, I don't hear anything now, a branch could have just knocked into the window my love, please come back to bed."

"No Andrew! My darling little boy is in danger; I will not go back to the room until my child is safe in my arms!" More footsteps. Then a door flew open, and a scream came. "My baby! Get away from my baby!" The woman cried.

"Abigail what the-" The man named Andrew came into view, spotting Sam his eyes widened, "How the hell… where the… get out of my house!" He yelled at the demon.

"Shhh." Sam silenced them slowly turning around, "You will wake the baby…." She said smiling down at the boy in the bundle of blankets currently in her arms. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" She taunted.

"Please, my baby get away from my darling boy! Take whatever you need but please don't hurt him." Abigail begged.

"How don't worry, I won't hurt him… yet." Sam said, eyes flashing. Oh this was too much fun! She loved it when her prey begged, how she loved the screams for mercy that escape passed their lips. Sam looked back down at the sleeping babe in her arms. "What's his name?"

"..Wh-what?" Andrew said flabbergasted.

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Bitch did I stutter?" she said turning her icy glare on the humans before her.

"It's Thomas…" Andrew answered shying away from the demon.

"Thomas… what a nice name… since I like your name your end will be quick and painless. It's no fun when the little ones don't make a fuss, so I won't even think of wasting my time on him." Sam turned back around and placed the child back in the crib, "Sweet dreams Thomas… you will need them."

"What… what are you going to do to us?" Abigail whispered. Sam turned back around; a smile that would put the Cheshire cat to shame was plastered onto her face.

"Oh, a little of this and that, I will make sure it lasts though, and that you all go together, I would hate to break up such a nice little family." Sam replied frowning at the floor. "I do intend to have you begging for mercy though… it helps my appetite."

Without another word Sam unleashed her fury onto the young couple before her.

_*INSERT DRAMATIC CHANGE HERE!*_

"Please I beg of you stop! Leave us alone! We have done nothing to you!" Abigail wailed from the floor, blood running from the numerous cuts along her arms, legs, and face.

Sam merely smiled at the woman, loading a bullet into the pistol she had brought with, "Rest easy Abigail, you will see your husband soon." Pointing the gun at the half-living man tied to the chair head she pressed it against his temple. "Any last words Andrew?"

"Why…" he wheezed.

"Because, I am in serious need to vent out my frustration, the only way that really helps me achieve this goal is by violence, that and I am quite hungry. Ta-ta~" Pulling the trigger a blast rang through the house. "I wonder how many people that woke up… I would love for more people to come but don't particularly want to waste my entire night." Sam mused.

She turned to the woman on the floor, "I suggest you look away Abigail, not many people can stomach the sight of what I am about to do." Abigail complied and wrenched her eyes shut. Sam tilted the dead man's head up; already his soul had started to depart. "Not so fast…" Sam ordered to the white wisp of Andrew's soul only visible to her. Sam leaned in closer and within moments had gobbled the soul up.

Sighing San furrowed her brows, "My, my, you weren't tasty at all. Rather disgusting actually. But I do feel a bit fuller now. Not as much as I would like to be though, maybe you will taste better Abigail, you smell much better anyways. It makes my mouth water. Of course you don't even compare to the tasty scent your little Thomas has. Truly amazing, I had to withhold myself from killing the boy right there. Nothing makes me happier then feasting on the innocent soul of a new born babe." Sam stated liking her lips clean of the drops of blood that rested on it from the gun shot.

"You stay away from him! You… you… you demon!" Abigail shrieked.

Sam threw her head back and howled with laughter, "Why you have no idea my dear! Actually you should be honored to be chosen by such a highly ranked demon like me! You could have been picked by some lowly demon that enjoys lustful reasons before he takes a soul, or own who would break every bone in your own body, smash your skull in and not even spare your child from this pain I bring. Consider your family lucky as well as honored."

Picking up the woman by her thin neck Sam slammed her into the wall, grinning when the woman screamed in agony. Sam continued to pound her senselessly into the wall, the grin becoming bigger when she smelled a mouthwatering scent and saw the wall tinted red by the blood of Abigail. Sam lifted her higher up the wall when the woman had gone silent. "Scream for me." When Abigail shook her head Sam dropped her to the floor.

"I will make you scream then…" Lifting her foot she brought it crashing down onto Abigail's wrist causing and blood curdling, inhuman sound to rise from Abigail's throat. Sam brought her foot down a few more times, a satisfying crunch greeting her every time. "Since you were so resistant I will make this a tad bit more painful." Wiping her hands of onto her bloodied pants, Sam grabbed the gun from its place on the man's lap. Aiming it at Abby's thigh she fired, eyes flashing when the scent of the crimson liquid hit her nostrils.

Licking her lips again Sam fired at the girl's foot earning her another gut wrenching scream, the dark liquid hit her hands. Bringing a shaky hand up to her lips Sam flicked her tongue out tasting the substance. All control was lost when the delicious taste hit her taste buds. Dropping to her knees and throwing the gun aside Sam slashed at Abby's face, blood pouring onto the floor as her skin grew paler and paler.

Slashes went to her stomach, thigh's, neck, arm's anywhere Sam could hit. A pool of blood happily started to form before Sam, begging to be licked up. With a final snap of the woman's neck her meager life ended. Sam, forcing herself to down the tantalizingly delectable soul slowly, ate the soul, leaving her much fuller than the first had.

Sam had to stop herself from devouring the blood; _you are a demon, not a damned vampire!_ Sam scolded herself. Standing Sam was surprised to find the cry of a baby grace her ears. So she started her slow decent up the stairs.

Once again Sam found herself above the crib, watching the baby squirm in its confining blankets and cry for his dead mother and father. "Shhh Thomas…" Sam hummed soothingly to the babe. "Would you like me to sing you a song?" She whispered to the child making the infant lock it's bright blue eye lock on her.

Picking the child up Sam began to hum to it.

_Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_I will buy you a mocking bird._

_But if that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Then I shall buy a diamond ring._

_But if that diamond ring don't shine_

_I will buy you a looking glass._

_But if that looking glass gets broke_

_Then I shall buy you a billy goat._

_But if that billy goat don't pull_

_I will buy you a cart and bull._

_But if that cart and bull turns over_

_Then I shall buy you a dog named Rover._

_But if that dog named Rover don't bark,_

_I will buy you a horse and cart._

_But if that horse and cart breaks down_

_Then I shall buy you the prettiest gown._

_But if that lovely gown gets torn_

_You will still be the best in the whole wide world._

Sam continued the song a few more times, changing the lyrics every time she started over until the little boys eyes started to droop and his breathing slowed.

Sam smirked as she sang to herself. "But if that blanket keeps you cold, well then I will just eat your soul." With ease Sam snapped the child's neck and relished in the taste of the soul for several moments. Until she became aware that another presence was in the house. Dropping the limp body to the floor she marched down stairs.

"Hello?" A voice came; Sam pin pointed it to the kitchen. "Andrew? Abigail? I heard screaming and wanted to know if you were okay…"

Walking straight into the kitchen Sam could smell the disgusting creature and wanted nothing more than to rip its head off. "Hey! Who are you? What are you doing with that knife? Back! Back I say! Get away from me dammit! AAAAH!" With a thud the intruding female dropped to the floor. Wiping the bloodied knife on her shirt Sam's face looked down at the lifeless figure in disgust.

She sighed, "You should have known better than to intrude on a demons business." Placing the knife on the small table in the room she lifted her hand sup in defeat. "Honestly I have no idea what runs through your kind's minds sometimes. I can't even be blamed for your death. But whatever…" Looking around Sam sighed irritated once more. "Now what to do with this little house… I can't leave it like this, people will get suspicious of murder and start to look for one. I can't have that now can I? A little fire would do…"

Sam's eyes widened with the thought, taking a candle that lay freshly burnt she searched for a match. Finding one in the couple's bedroom she lit the candle. "Oops…" She laughed tossing the flaming wax onto the sheets of the bed. "Looks like there is a fire…" Jumping out the window to the ground below her Sam took off into the shadows as the house was slowly consumed by flames.

Unaware of the golden eyes that watched her suspiciously.

_*DRAMATIC SCENE CHANGE*_

"Damn it!" The blonde reaper growled sprinting down the marble hallways of the headquarters, of all the days she had to be late! Well, it's not like she was normally on time anyways. Bursting into Will's office she hunched over using her knees for support and managed t pant out, "You… wanted… to see… me?"

"You're late Ms. Schaefer." Will said after a few moments of looking through papers.

Standing back up straight and adjusting her tie she waved off the comment with a flourish of her hand, "Yeah, yeah. I know, I got the whole speech already Will so calm the fuck down." This got a smile out of the stoic reaper but the quickly disappeared. Leaning against the door frame she smirked back at her superior, "So what did you want to see me about anyway?" She said yawning then taking a sip of the water bottle she brought with.

Sprinting around this place every day doing damn paper work always made her parched, she hadn't been on a field job in some time, then again she was on probation. The only bright side about that was she was with Grell. Will looked at her, "Julie is dead…"

Kaitlyn choked on her water. "Wha-what? What do you mean… 'Julie is dead'? Bullshit! She can't have died she was one of the toughest reapers in this place!" The blonde argued spitting out the water in her mouth. "She can't be dead!"

"Well she is… her body was found charred in a burned little house a little ways from here, along with the bodies of a Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Stopake and their baby Thomas." Will said reading the names off of a paper. "And we can confirm it because her record is right here." He motioned to a tattered old book on his desk.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I knew you would have the worst reaction so I singled you out, Julie trained you personally right? Supervised you on your first soul reaping?" Kaitlyn nodded.

"She was like family to me…" The blonde reaper murmured leaning against the white wall and sliding down to the floor. "Who did this?" she looked up at the stoic man, adjusting his glasses and leaning back in his chair he was silent for a few moments.

"A demon."

**Oh mai gawsh, not really a cliff hanger but whatever.**

**This wasn't as violent as I expected either. Note-to-self: Never attempt to write violence scenes again. It ain't worth it. Well this was fun to write in a weird twisted way, I think this fanfiction is going to be shorter than I intended for it to be (mentally celebrates) but I am planning a sequel… fuck.**

**I was going to tell you something but now I don't feel like typing it out cause it really won't affect the story line that much. Sooooo yeah. That's about it.**

**Now some wise words from Sami: ****FOR ANYONE WHO IS READING THIS; YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL AND KEEP REVIEWING AND SHIT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. That is all**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I feel like rewriting this chapter.**

"Samantha Michealis…" Will added softly knowing of the twos friendship. The name of the demon made the blonde reaper before him alert.

"Who…?" She asked.

"Samantha Michealis." Will said yet again. Kaitlyn clenched her black gloved hands, her jaw tense. She sat there, glaring at the floor, nostrils flared in agitation.

"Why would she do this… Sam doesn't kill reapers! She promised me that!" She yelled at her superior. "You're lying!" She threw her water bottle at the man's head; however her aim was too low on the floor so it merely hit the desk and bounced off landing on the floor. Water gushed out of it like a waterfall after a massive storm causing it to over flow.

"Look for yourself Kaitlyn…" Will said picking up the ancient book on his desk.

"Fine! I will! I and I will prove that you are lying! Sam is my best friend! She would NEVER do this!" Kaitlyn huffed as she stood; marching over to the table she picked up the book, its cover crackled under her touch. Placing the old book under her arm se turned on her heel and walked out of the office.

"No… Sam wouldn't do this… she promised me…" Kaitlyn stopped for a moment then sighed, "And I threw my water bottle at Will… fabulous… now I have no water…" She smashed her hand to her forehead and continued to walk back to her own office.

Twisting the knob on the white door that led to her office she stepped inside and looked around like she always did.

Her office wasn't anything special, there was a desk, a few windows scattered along the wall, a chair and computer, as well as a larger bookshelf standing next to the doors that lead out onto a balcony. She never really knew why she had one but it was nice because sometimes she just felt as if she needed to run, and the balcony provided a quick means of leaving.

Despite her 'exotic' personality and style -as many liked to call it because of her constant colorful assault to her boring outfit, for example, today her hair was pulled to the sides of her heads into obnoxious pigtails and strung with multiple ribbons. A yellow ribbon belt tied around her waist, she wore neon green sneakers with bright pink laces, a necklace that had a star on the end of it, and to top it all off there had been multiple streaks of color professionally dyed into her blonde locks.

She would constantly make jokes and constantly smile, her smiles were infectious too. Whenever she flashed her grin at somebody they often found themselves smiling back at her.

Her office often came as a complete shock to the few that actually saw it.

Many expected posters of the latest bands in the mortal world adorning her walls. Papers and magazines scattering her desk, an overflowing wastebasket, unopened manila folders that held details of her next 'client.'

However instead they found just the opposite, colorless, neat, and very bland.

Sighing Kaitlyn closed the door and leaned upon it for several moments, a hand over her eyes as her head pounded from a sudden headache. When the pain died down a bit she walked over to her desk and dropped the book upon its wooden surface causing a cloud of dust to spring loose.

"Holy shit this thing is old… Julie was ancient!" She said awed. Walking around to the black chair Kaitlyn sat down and placed her head in her hands, deep in thought. "Julie… it seems like only yesterday you were with me."

_A few hundred years earlier. (around the 1700's)_

"_Kaitlyn!" A woman shouted at the reaper who was busy doodling upon her hand instead of paying attention like the rest of the class. She looked up, her expression dead and void of any emotion._

"_Yes Ms. Julie?" The blonde reaper asked._

"_Will you please pay attention? Really now!" Julie huffed, irritated that yet again she had to stop her lesson to scold the youngling._

"_I can't help it Ms. Julie… this class is quite boring… I just really am just sick of sitting here day after day. I want to get into the field."_

"_Well that won't happen if you don't pay attention." Julie snapped._

"_Yes Ms. Julie." The young blonde sighed as she twirled a pencil between her fingers._

"_Now, in a few weeks you shall begin your final examination, you will be assigned to somebody among your class to work with. Whether you hate the person or not you WILL work together to collect to soul. Am I under stood?" Julie demanded._

_As one the class said, "Yes Ms. Julie."_

Kaitlyn opened her eyes and sighed, "Ah, memories." She looked down at the book in front of her. "What happened to you though…?" She asked the empty room.

Fingering the old book cover she flipped it open and found herself in Julie's life.

**Julie Zantago. Species: Death god, grim reaper. Cause of death: Demon.**

_Kaitlyn looked around her; it was cold, seeing as how she could see her breath. The trees were covered in snow, a castle loomed in the distance, the road was covered and she could barely see in front of her face as a blizzard roared around her._

_A woman clothed in fur robes, her purple gown sticking out from beneath. "Name: Acro Zima. Cause of Death: Frozen. Time of Death: 4:30, January 3. Status: Complete." Julies voice spoke clearly even though the storm raged around the two of them._

_Julie began to walk away, Kaitlyn followed interested in where she was head._

**Acro Zima, my first collection after my final exam. I remember it well; I do not pity him now as his soul rots in hell. He was a terrible Prince and deserved his fate; he would have been a cruel ruler and caused his Empire to fall long before it did.**

_The scene changed and Kaitlyn then found herself in a room she knew all too well._

"_Hello Julie! I'm here and reporting for duty!" Kaitlyn said saluting._

_Julie sighed and looked up at the reaper, "You are hours late, we should have started already." She tossed a manila envelope down on her desk. "This is our target, Terra Jenkins. She is to die on the New Year at precisely the time the day changes to it."_

"_Midnight." Kaitlyn repeated smiling. "Julie, how come I wasn't assigned a regular partner like all the others?" The girl asked._

**Kaitlyn Schaefer, my 'apprentice' if you will. She always had questions that would catch even the most ready off guard, and this time I didn't have an answer. I had been told she was strange, panicking during a practice run and almost killing one of the reapers. Five others had to be brought in to stop her. Her mind seemed to have shut down. 'I can't go back.' She had kept shouting. It was forbidden to talk about.**

_Julie ignored the girl's comment, "It's not of importance. Now read over this tonight and tomorrow be here at five to head out."_

"_But that's sooooo early!"_

"_No but's!"_

**Such an interesting girl.**

_A woman walks out of a building, drunk with wine from the new year's celebration. At that moment a young reaper steps on a lose brick sending it tumbling down and clunking the woman on the head, instantly killing her._

"_Go Kaitlyn!" Julie shouts._

"_On it!" She shouts jumping from the roof and slicing at the woman with her trainee scythe. The reel spills out of her, playing her life._

_It shows her birth, her many affairs at the age of 13, her pregnancy of 15, the beatings from her father, her miscarriage, her marriage, and birth of a healthy baby boy, then finally it comes to her death._

_The reel puts up a fight as Kaitlyn begins her reaping. Swinging at it her scythe connects and starts o suck in the record._

_But it breaks, and attacks Kaitlyn, wrapping her in a glowing cocoon intent to kill. "JULIE HELP ME!" She shrieks from the air._

**The Cinematic Record, it's too much for the girl. I had to save her, put orders forbade me from lending a hand, I was far to experienced and it wouldn't have been fair. But it already wasn't the girl was on her own!**

"_AAAAHHHH!" She screamed bloody murder, the record seeping into her skin. "JULIE!" Julie stayed silent, ignoring her pleas, tearing her heart out from the blood curdling scream emitting from her. Kaitlyn struggled against the bindings finally realizing her friend wouldn't help her. "AAAH! SOMEBODY!"_

**I have to do something! This girl! This child! She is like my own flesh and blood! Forget the rules! I had to help her!**

Before Julie could move the bonds around Kaitlyn broke as she clattered to the ground panting. "I did it…" She breathed, "I did it Julie…"

**Like I said, such an interesting girl.**

_Kaitlyn stood and gripped her scythe facing the reel, "Bring it on Cinematic Record! Prepare to be reaped!" Kaitlyn leapt into the air slashing at the Record, sucking up bits in short pieces. "Damn it!" She curses as it breaks again and latches onto her arm._

"_I. Won't. LET YOU!" She shouts breaking the grip, and then the most peculiar thing happened._

_Her scythe extended and grew into a full-fledged death scythe. 'What the hell is going on?' Julie thought. Jumping and crashing down onto the record Kaitlyn gathered the rest of the film and landed, her scythe retracting._

**I never understood that day, but I do now.**

_For the final time the scene changes and Kaitlyn finds herself in a small little house, Julie lays in a bed, looking the same as when she left the association. "Really this book is terrible." Julie said as she turned the page, clearly disgusted. "But that woman loves it so I guess I should keep reading." She added in a chuckle._

_There came a sudden scream causing Julie to jump. "What the…?" She said aloud. Then shrugged it off and went back to the book, "Must have been a rat and they were startled." She said simply, brushing off the blood curdling shriek._

_Not half an hour later the sound of a gun shot came followed by a scream of pure terror. "What the hell?" Julie said slamming the book shut and tossing it onto the bed next to her, "What could they-" Julie sniffed the air as she wrenched the window open. She narrowed her eyes, "Demon…"_

_Not even five minutes later another scream came from the house, one of agony, the sound didn't seem to end as Julie froze, and she had smelled that specific scent before. It had been on Kaitlyn when she came to visit her._

**Just what the hell was going on in that house, I had no answer to yet. But whatever it was I had to stop it.**

_For a moment the scream ended, but soon another one picked up. "How is nobody else hearing this?" Julie shouted in her room. The scream of agony pierced Julie's heart, the sound was so inhuman and heart wrenching she wanted to just fall to her knees and cry until exhaustion overcame her._

"_You better stay awake!" She told herself. A gunshot, another scream. "Damn it!" She said throwing on her jacket. A second gunshot, a second scream. Julie sprinted down the stairs and across the lawn, opening the door she called into the house, "Hello?" No answer, "Andrew? Abigail?" Silence. "I had heard screaming and was wondering if you were okay!" Julie said walking into the kitchen._

**Did I ever, in my life, expect to meet my end that night? No, not really.**

_With a snap of her head Julie spotted Sam standing in the doorway, "Hey! Who are you?" She demanded of the demon as she stepped towards the counter and grabbed a knife. "What are you doing with that knife?" She asked, stepping back. "Back! Back I say! Get away from me dammit! AAAH!"_

_Julie dropped to the floor grabbing at her throat where the knife had sliced across as if she were butter. "You should have known better than to intrude on a demons business." Sam hissed cleaning off the blade._

**Name: Julie Zantago. Species: Death god, grim reaper. Cause of death: Demon. Trainer of Kaitlyn Schaefer, and extraordinary reaper with an interesting past. I see why she was not given a partner now. I have collected and judged the souls of King Author and Maid Marion as well as England's king. This is the record of my life, treat it well.**

Kaitlyn closed the book, tears dripping down her face. "So it was Sam…" She said sitting down. "She will pay.

_T~T~T~T_

Sam found herself sprinting through the streets trying to find safety has her crazed friend chased her. "YOU'RE DEAD SAMANTHA MICHAELIS!" Her voice echoed along the streets as she hopped along the roof. "I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" She shrieked.

"Kaitlyn! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam said, jumping as she dodged Kaitlyn's attack. "What did I even do?" She demanded.

"YOU KILLED JULIE!" She screamed lunging through the air, scythe raised high above her head in preparation for a lethal strike.

"So you want to kill me?" Sam demanded as she ran into the safety of the trees she ran into only a night before. Golden eyes trained on her immediately.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kaitlyn shrieked searching the forest in a completely opposite direction. Sam continued to run, not daring to stop and rest. After what felt like several hours but was only a few seconds she stopped and rested against a tree. Bringing a hand to her face she caught her breathe.

"What happened to her?" She asked nobody in general as she slid to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. "It was an accident!" Sam said to herself. "She didn't have to freak out at me like that… we could have just talked it out…" Sam mumbled.

**Sleep child of God.**

A voice spoke to Sam, "Whose there?" Sam demanded, standing and surveying her surroundings. Feathers began to fall. "What…?"

**Hush my child, we have come to save you.**

The angelic voice seemed to lull the demon into a dreamlike state. The golden eyes that had followed her so closely narrowed at the voice.

**You will help purify the world my child. My servant.**

"I… will help…" Sam mumbling falling to her knees as the sudden sensation of a hand stroking her head lulled her to sleep.

**Sleep my child, it will all be over soon.**

"Sleep…" Sam muttered, leaning against the figure dressed in white. "…Master…" She mumbled before blacking out completely.

**You are know my pawn.**

**Hey! Finished the first rewrite!... but it's chapter four… I'll figure this out! Don't worry! But I may just rewrite the second chapter know because I'm pretty happy with the third, gotta read over the first.**

**Fair well!**


	5. AN: God damn it

**Okay so this needs to be said and done because otherwise it won't ever be.**

**This story is going on hold.**

**For a long time.**

**A long, long, long, long, looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooong, time.**

**It won't even be picked up again until The Hybrid is over which will take forever because I'm only on what? Chapter 40? And I still haven't finished planning the chapters for it.**

**Then I must rewrite the four chapters for this story too.**

**So for the few of you that actually read this story, (I'm sorry but that made me laugh) it will be much better one day.**

**Just not today.**

**Tomorrow isn't looking good either.**


End file.
